


You deserve peace

by Itsnotokaysammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam milligan was never in hell, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dean, Chuck Lives, Chuck is God, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean loves Castiels Eyes, Eventual Sabriel, Going to Hell, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer's Cage, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Psychological Torture, Torture, Tortured Sam, Worried Castiel, Worried Dean, angels are no better than humans, praying, proud God, sadistic Lucifer, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotokaysammy/pseuds/Itsnotokaysammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About how Sam Winchester got safed by the least expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no time to loose

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.  
> This is my first fan fiction and I'd like to know what you think of it. Feel free to comment.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Sam didn't expect this. Deep down, he knew it couldn't be God, sending him these visions. Why would God reach out to him, when nobody had heard of him for so long? Yet he didn't expect Lucifer to give him visions.

But here he is, standing in front of his biggest fear, bigger than the fear of Clowns, or Tuesdays. And he is locked up with it, in the probably most secure place to ever get created.

Locked up with the devil. _Again._

He knows that nobody would dare to try to safe him this time because it would also free Lucifer. And somehow he thinks, he deserves this. If he hadn't freed the darkness, he wouldnt be here now. But if God is still out there, why did he let it happen in the first place? Maybe, he thinks, God knew this would happen and actually wants him to stay in the cage with Lucifer, wants him to get punished for his mistakes. But what he doesn't consider, is that God doesn't see him as an abomination, like most of the angels do, but is proud of Sam - of his creation.

 

* * *

Dean is standing in the middle of a park again, after watching Amara kill 3 angels and something (or someone) coming down on earth. He takes out his phone to check the time, only to see that about 3 hours had passed since he received Sam's call and ignored it because of Amara. That was when he realized what was about to happen when he got the call. He just hoped that Sam has done nothing stupid and waited for him. He rushed to dial Sam's number, just to make sure he is okay and nothing earth-destroying happened yet. 

When the Phone got answered, it wasn't Sam that spoke.

"Squirrel, I was beginning to think you forgot about your moose brother"

"Crowley? Where is Sam? I don't remember dialing 666. Why do you have his phone?"

"Let's say he is busy right now and left his phone behind. I don't think he minds about me answering any of your calls. Or anyones at all." Crowley said slightly amused, what angered Dean.

"Cut the crap and tell me where my brother is!", Dean shouted.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Sam is in hell and he won't get out of there anytime soon. He tried to call you but you weren't answering and the spell was time limited, so he went on his own."

_Fuck. Sam is talking to Lucifer on his own, and it's all my fault because i didn't have time to answer his call._

"So you just lead him to the cage and then leave him?! And what do you mean, _he won't get out of there anytime soon?!_ Get him out of there, NOW!"

Dean knew Crowley doesn't care about Sam, or him, or anyone that isn't of use for him, but just dump Sam in hell, alone with Satan - that was a low, even for a demon. He shouldn't have left Sam alone in the first place. The case could wait, but he needed to check it out so bad. He starts to think that maybe Amara wasn't lying and he was somehow bonded with her. Bonded or not, with or without Lucifer, he and Sam will kill her, or at least lock her up so she won't hurt anyone anymore. They don't know how, but they will.

"You don't seem to understand me, squirrel. I would get Sam out of hell if i could, but i can't.", He paused, "everything was going fine. Lucifer appeared behind a firewall and Sam talked to him for a while. Then the fire went down and the sigils vanished and Sam was in the cage next to Lucifer."

"YOU ARE TELLING ME SAM IS _IN_ THE CAGE? WITH LUCIFER? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT TELLING ME EARLIER?"

If he was just messing with him, and Sam was alright, he would make sure Crowley will die slow and painful. Allthough he hoped Crowley was lying. He wouldn't know what to do to get him out, if Sam was back in the cage. He couldn't ask Death to get him out, Cas is not strong enough and Crowley and Rowena aren't suicidal enough to help him.

"Be lucky I let you know at all. So if you want to see your brother, I propose you get your ass here again and I'll get you to hell." With that Crowley hung up and left behind a worried Dean, that feared for his brother's soul to break even more than the last time he was face to face with the devil.

 

 


	2. Trip to hell

After Crowley ended the call, Dean rushed over to his Baby and started driving. Half the way there, he decided to inform Castiel about what he just got told. If Sam was back in the cage with Lucifer, he would take any help he could get to save his brother. He called Cas and told him to meet him at the gates to hell and that it was important.

Castiel had mixed feelings about this. He desperately wanted to know what was going on with the Winchester brother. He noticed Sam acting strange recently and now he had to go to hell with Dean? Yeah, something was obviously happening without him knowing it. He hurried to get as fast as posible to Dean. He wouldn't just casually take him to hell for fun. Especially not aftter just leaving this morning without telling him. Dean always told him where he was going, even if it was for grocery shopping.

When Dean arrived, he saw the angel and the king of hell already standing next to each other, ready to go to hell. He figured Crowley must have told Cas what happened, because he gave him a knowing, worried look. He hated that look on his angel. Seeing those shiny blue eyes clouded with worry and fear is pure torture to him. It makes him wanna curl him around in a blanket and protect him of the world and everything around. Screw chick flick moments. But he shouldn't think about that now. He really shouldn't think about Castiel's eyes, about how they are the bluest blue that he has ever seen, about how he puts all of his emotions in his eyes. He shouldn't imagine what they would look like if he woke up next to him at morning. He really should not. Not while Sam was in hell.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Dean. Crowley just told me. I will try everything in my power to get Sam out of Hell, but we can not risk freeing Lucifer at the try. But let's not waste any more time. I believe you know time passes differently in hell, especially in the cage." , stated Castiel with puppy eyes.

"Yes, Cas I know that. Now, Crowley, if you'd be so nice.." Of couse he knew about time differences in hell. He spent 40 years there himself, while on earth just 4 months passed. He knew that with every moment they hesitate, Sam suffers days - maybe weeks, or even months - of torture.

"No patience, have we? Well then, feathers, squirrel, follow me. I'll let you visit moose - or what's left of him... But I'm not getting anywhere close the cage, I don't know how the warding could fail and i don't want to have God's failed son on my back. If it makes you hot playing with an _Arch_ angel, too , go ahead, I won't stop you.", said Crowley, pointing out the arch in archangel, referencing to Castiel.

Dean shared a look with the angel and sighed before saying "I have to see my brother. Let's go to hell!"

* * *

On the way to the cage, nobody dared saying a word. 

It's been a while since Dean was last in hell, but everything is the same to him this time, except for Sam beeing stuck with the devil himself, of course. He still hates this place (like most humans do) and probably always will. His fear grew stronger, the further he walked. He could only imagine Sam walking this same path, terrified. Justified. He ran right in Satan's arms. Crowley somewhere left them to themselves and returned to the normal area of his hell. This area was darker and colder than the rest of the hell. Also it is more secured. Dean sometimes heard about demons sneaking out of Hell when he was the one that tortured souls. But this couldn't happen here, that would be far too dangerous, because if someone takes you here, you must have been a pretty badass demon.

Now they weren't far away from the cage anymore. Castiel heard a few muffled screams and stiffened. It was Sam screaming in agony. Dean couldn't hear him yet, it was too far away but he probably sensed Castiel stiffening, because he put his right hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezed lightly as to say -

_"It's going to be alright. We'll get him out of here soon"_ Dean tore him out of his thoughts, just before they could see the cage. It was far smaller than the actual cage but it was still frightening.

There was a bang and then - more screams, loud screams that made Dean sick because now he could hear them, too. But he didn't want to ever hear them, neither did Cas, but they had no other choice in attempt to safe Sam. He wanted to run to the cage and talk to his brother, assure him that he'll get out and that he just needs to stay strong for a bit longer. He just wanted to kick Lucifer's ass. But Castiel stopped him, holding his angel blade in his hand. Dean was confused by that. Why wouldn't he want him to go over to Sam? That is why they are here, isn't it?

Castiel turned him around and slowly pointed in front of them, where a platform was standing.

Then Dean realized why Cas had stopped him. There was a dark figure standing on the platform. Watching them.

 

 


	3. At the devils mercy

Dean reached  to his belt to grab the demon blade, that he always has with him and the figure started walking towards them. It was only when it got close enough to harm, that they could noticed who it was. Dean held his breath. It finally appeared in a lighter part of hell so they could see who it was. It was no one other than...

"Rowena? The hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Dean? I'm doing what every witch would do if they had the chance to. Admiring the dark prince himself. Poor Sammy has to suffer through it, but it's worth it. I'm stunned of the power and strange, he still got after - "  She was cut off by Castiel.

"Get out. Now. Otherwise I will not hesitate to kill you." Castiel held his angel blade firm in his hand to show Rowena he is serious.

"Moody angel, kicking me out of the party.. ", she mumbled while going past him and Dean.

Dean didn't pay much attention to her, now that he knew that the shadow had only been her. He was too busy, listening to the quiet whimpers, coming from inside the cage, belonging to his not-so-little-anymore-brother. He and Castiel shared a look and agreed to get near the cage. Cas looked around to see where Sam is, but it was too dark to see details, so Dean pulled a torch out of his bag and directed it in front of them, where the devil's very own prison was standing. Now they could finally see them.

**They immediately regretted it.**

Sam was laying on the ground, curled up in a ball, covered in blood. Lucifer was sitting next to him, whispering something to Sam. They couldn't understand what it was but according to the look on the man that seemed so small now, it was nothing nice. Dean knew that look. He often wore it himself and had seen it so many times before. It's the look someone has, that lost all hope and is close to breaking. It's full of despair and pain - emotionally and physically. He never wanted to see that look on his brother's face. Never again.

Lucifer didn't seem to notice the presence of the angel and hunter. He just continued to whisper lies in Sam's ears and watch him cry like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Thank you for sending away that witch. Her watching me started to get weird after a few months.", He said suddenly without breaking eye contact to Sam. "Look who's finally come to visit us, Sammy!" His voice was cheerful and Sam finally looked up and saw the men standing outside of the cage.

" Dee..", He whispered quietly, but it was loud enough for them to hear. It was just one word, one nickname but it had so much meaning behind it and Dean understood immediately. Hearing Sam's voice so utterly broken, broke both men's heart. Especially because he hadn't used that nickname since they were kids. Sometimes Dean still heard Sam saying it in his sleep when he had a nightmare and was begging for mercy. But now his nightmare was reality and he was at the devils mercy.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's all going to be fine. Me and Cas will get you out. Just hold on a bit longer. We'll get you out..." Dean said softly and slow in attempt to calm his brother at least a bit

"And how exactly will you do that? Because I'm not willing to let Sammy boy go. Not until he says yes." Lucifer stood up and walked to behing the bars, looking deep into the hunters eyes. He opened his mouth but Castiel started talking first: "Let him go brother. You already have a vessel and Sam won't say yes. And even if so, he would overpower you again and leave you behind without a vessel."

Lucifer took a step closer to Cas. "Overpower me? Look how broken his soul already is. He was pumped with DEMON BLOOD the last time. And well, even if he won't say yes again, I'd still keep him here as my new plaything. I'm starting to get bored of Michael. At least Sam is a good boy and screams loud and nice for me, right Sammy?" With the last part, Lucifer turned around to Sam who was still curled up on the ground and snapped his fingers once, what was followed by a  groan of pain. But Lucifer wasn't satisfied with just that and frowned.

"I said **_scream!_** ", he growled and snipped his fingers again. A loud scream was torn from Sam's throat, that made Dean and Cas flinch at the same time. Lucifer just smiled and said "See, that wasn't that difficult, was it?" Sam breathed heavily and tried to recover from the immense pain he just experienced by bringing his knees even further to his chest, even though he knew that would do nothing to protect him. Through gritted teeth he managed to say "Please stop, please Luci..."

Dean glared at the nickname. Why did _his Sammy_ have a nickname for the devil? Was he already that broken? But he didn't have time to think about that now. He had to get his brother away from _Luci ... "_ You heard him. He said _stop._ Even most of the humans understand that. Are you willing to be less respectful than us? You have always been the one saying angels are so much better than humans. Now why don't you prove it?" Dean tried to challenge. Unsuccessful. Lucifer just smirked. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone."

Suddenly Sam straightened and crawled slowly to their direction, keeping distance from his tormentor. Allthough they were only a meter far away, it took him a long time getting there. Understandable. But all 3 waited patiently, wanting to what he was up to. By the time he sat close enough to both of his friends, he had problems catching his breath and grimaced, what made him receive a look of worry. After a while, just sitting there in silence and evening his breath, he spoke: "Cas, Dean, I'm happy to see yo-u ... b-but you should'nt ha-... shouldn't have c-come here. There's n- nothing you can do.G-Go home. It- It's okk. I - I deserve to be here.... I was the one freeing the d-darkness. This... this is on m-me, not you."  His voice shuddered while speaking. He looked to his family with pleading eyes. 

Lucifer smiled proudly at that. "How damn right he is. I'm glad you finally admitted it."


	4. An archangel's plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't have much time today but still wanted to update it today. Next chapter will be longer again.

Sam smiled weakly at his brother and the loving angel. No matter how much pain he would have to endure,he wouldn't let Lucifer destroy the world again. Dean and Castiel would somehow be able to fight the darkness. They are stronger without him either ways. Everytime he tried to help, it just made things worse. Freeing Lucifer, getting Charlie killed and letting the darkness free, etc. Lucifer made sure, that Sam understood all these things. Sam already knew that before he went to hell, but the devil made it even clearer.

On creative days, when Lucifer gets bored of plain torture, he sends Sam into an (manipulated) alternative universe, where he hadn't been born. It shows a happy family. John and Mary are still alive. Adam is Dean's brother, also alive and neither of them had to be a vessel.

Sometimes Sam thought about Adam and if his soul ever got in heaven. After all, he is a Winchester. He has it in his blood. And Winchesters don't go to heaven. The first time, he was locked up with the two archangels, he thought Adam was there too because he rarely saw Michael. He figured he was busy playing with his half brothers soul, while Lucifer could play with him. But soon he got to see  him more often, because he took part in his torture. One day he asked Michael where Adam was but he just laughed at that and told him that Adam already died as his vessel and that all this time he tried to get out of the cage but realized there was no way out. Now he had to take it out on Sam, because it was his fault he was there, after all.

But as much as Sam would want a good and normal life for his brother, he knew that he couldn't live without Dean. And Dean couldn't live without Sam, either. He knows that, but everyday he spent another day in hell, it got a little harder to believe. Dean just wouldn't come. And the day he was finally there, he barely noticed his presence. All he could focus on was Lucifer and how he could prevent him. But he couldn't. There was no where he could hide. Satan knew him too well.

 


	5. Nobody gets left behind

Dean couldn't believe what Sam had said. Did he really think it was his fault, that he was there? Did he really think he deserved to be Satan's doll? - Or was it what Lucifer forced him to believe? And even if it was true, he wouldn't just leave him alone and wait at home for a miracle to happen. No, not this time. He would find a way to save his brother. Because he wasn't just his brother, he was his only family besides Cas. He was the reason for his happiness and his reason to stay strong and fight until his last breath. Because Sam was worth it. This cage wasn't made for humans, it was made for the most powerful archangel in existance.

"Well, not gonna happen, Sammy. Gonna stay with you till we get you out. We go home together, or no one at all."

"Dean.. ", Cas insisted but Dean broke him off before he could even start the sentence.

"No Cas. I'm not doing the same mistakes again. Am not leaving my brother alone to rot in hell."

"So you gonna watch, huh? I always knew you have a kinky side... Just like little Sam here.", Lucifer said, the smirk in his voice heared clearly.

"You shut up!" Dean snapped.

"I would choose your words wisely. Don't forget who is in charge here.", Lucifer suggested calmly, yet threatening, looking down to Sam who sat motionless, in an uncomfortable position on the ground, leaning his head against the prison bars.He still refused to look at anybody and held his head as low as possible, as if he could dissappear like this. As if it would make him feel less frightened, feel less pain. Dean reached forward and stroked his hand through his silky hair. The sudden movement made Sam flinch away from the touch and Dean took his hand away from him and backed up, not wanting to frighten is brother any more than he already had to be.

He could only think about how to free Sam. He just had to find a way. Maybe Castiel had some angel friends who would help him to get into the cage and carry out another body, along with the belonging soul, like he did the first time. Maybe he knew some angels who didn't want him dead. But then again, what angel would help a Winchester? The men who destroyed earth and then refused to give him their long wanted paradise. Who would help Castiel, the angel that played God, killed many of their family. The one who was responsible for them loosing their home. Responsible for their falling.

"Dean...", Sam sighed and looked up to the man standing in front of him, "Just... Just go home. I'm okay with this. Go home and find a way to kill Amara, or at least lock her up. Then you can think about me. We have bigger problems at the moment. I'm sorry I can't help you with that. But I guess it's better like this. Everytime I tried to help you clean up the mess I made, I just made it even worse. I don't.... I don't want that to happen again..." his voice broke with the last part and he had to take a deep breath to keep himself from loosing control. It broke Dean's heart and Cas looked highly uncomfortable.

Castiel didn't like the idea of leaving Sam, the man he once called an abomination, behind to deal with Lucifer on his own, either. But Sam was right. They needed to go to the bunker and do research. Research about how to free him. Find Rowena and make her search in the book of the damned for another spell that could free him, but not let Lucifer out. They had no use of two highly powerful, god like, creations, wanting to destroy the earth and humanity at the same time. The darkness could wait. Time goes by faster in hell so they could spend some time here to find a solution and only a minimum of time would pass on earth. If Dean wanted to stay here with Sam to comfort him, he could do that. It was understandable, given the circumstances. But Cas had to leave for a bit. There was no way they would get to save Sam by just sitting around and having a talk with Satan. Lucifer wouldn't just let go of Sam. He wanted to be a free man - or angel- again. And he could only do that if Sam would give him permission to wear his body. Castiel thinks, Lucifer knew Sam wouldn't just give in and say yes. It was more of his intention to keep Sam with him and keep him busy. Lonelyness can be more cruel than the worst torture. That's why god chose isolation. Even an archangel suffers badly from lack of company.

"Sam, you must understand that your health is more important right now than the darkness. It stands above anything else to us. We are your friends, family and we won't let you deal with this alone. But I suggest that I leave for a limited time to find a way to free you, if that is okay with you, Dean."

Dean nodded at that. And Sam seemed to understand, too. He had expected Dean to leave, too, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't want Dean to leave. He wanted him to stay with him and keep Lucifer from hurting him anymore. But he didn't want to be selfish so he played along and ignored his fear to make the world safe again - a bit safer at least.

With a flatter of wings, Cas dissappeared then. Dean and Sam were alone with the devil himself.

 

 


	6. Breath

Despite thinking he would just be a burden, Sam really hoped that Castiel could find a way to get him away from Lucifer as far as possible. After all he was the one setting Amara free so he had to take care of it,too. Or at least help. He couldn't just back off now and watch the apocalypse - again. Besides, he wasn't exactly happy to spend decades of torture in hell with Satan as his tormentor. Even though sometimes he thought he deserves it. He is tired of being Lucifer's puppet. He has been here for far too long and he knows that if Cas won't come back soon with a solution, he will go insane. This time for real. And he's only been here for a little less than a year. That's nothing compared to 5 years ago, when he was down here for about 600 years. 

Sam never told Dean about the things that happened to him in that time or how long it had been. But he didn't even have to. Dean knew exactly what it is like in hell, to be tortured and to feel helpless against his torturer.

He must have spaced out, because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, which made him startle. Frightened, he looked up but then he saw that the hand belonged to Dean and relaxed to his touch. "...and then it's all over.... Sammy? Do you hear me ?"  Sam wasn't noticing Dean talking at first. He was lost in his thoughts and he couldn't care less about what he had to say because he knew it was all lies. Dean was doubting his words, himself. He couldn't be sure Cas would find a spell. He couldn't be sure there even was a spell to free Sam and keep Lucifer locked up. He wouldn't let Sam walk out of the cage alone voluntary. And no angel he knew, would help him.

"Yes, Dean. I hear you." He nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, but it came off more sadly than anything else.

"Now that everything's clear", Lucifer turned smirking evily back to Sam,"why don't we continue with the more fun part? What do you think Sam, are you ready to say yes now or do you want to let your brother watch you suffering?" With every word he moved a bit forward to him until he kneeled down, his face close to his victim's, waiting for him to say the magical word. Sam immediately saw red and crawled away from Lucifer as fast as he could manage. But he didn't get far before Lucifer held him in place by his shoulder with one hand and used the other one to force him to look up, meeting his eyes. Starring deeply into his eyes as if he was looking inside his soul, he calmly said: "I'm waiting, Sam, Make your decision. It's up to you."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!", Dean shouted from outside the bars, holding up an angel blade. The devil laughed at that, not letting go of the younger hunter. He still looked at Sam expectant, pulling up his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Sam's throat suddenly felt dry and his whole body trembled with fear. "No.", he whispered shyly. Lucifer smiled honestly at that. Leaning forward to him he simply said said "Good." 

In this moment Sam knew, he lost. His brother would have to watch him get tortured (or worse) and Castiel would come too late to save him.

Dean didn't want to see this. Hell, he didn't want this to happen. Once they got Sam out of here he would kill Lucifer himself with pleasure. The anger in him rose as he moved even closer to him. Nobody is allowed to harm his little brother, besides him. What kind of big brother would he be if he just let someone hurt him. So he did the only thing that he could do right now. He rattled on the bars and spoke threats to the devil. "Hey, you sonofabitch. Don't you dare to touch my brother, or you'll regret it..."

"So what, you can't harm me in any way and besides, I already touched your brother. So what're you gonna do?" Lucifer turned around to Dean, smiling widely and challenging. His grip was still tight around Sam's shoulder, who was kneeling in front of him.

Dean didn't answer. He just stared at the angel and balled his hands to fists. Even if he wanted to answer, he didn't have one. He just prayed that Castiel would be back soon with a way to help, before the situation escalated. When Lucifer was sure he won't respond, he turned his back to the older hunter and faced the younger one. Then, all Dean could hear was a smack. Then another one. And another one. And another one and many others, followed by a few small whines coming from his partner and brother. Meanwhile all Dean could do was rattle on the prison bars and shout at the devil, telling him to stop. Sam obvious didn't have the strengh to. Except for a few whimpers and whines once in a while, he was completely quiet. Dean has never seen something more heartwrecking.

"You know the safeword, boy. Feel free to use it." Lucifer said grinning and gripped his hands around Sam's throat,lifting his body and cutting off the air. Obvious this was fun to him, seeing a man broken like this because of him, fighting for air. Sam barely fought anymore, he was too exhausted. He knew he couldn't die, but that did not make it any less painful.

After a while he let go of the throat and the man fell to the ground, still conscious. Dean shouted something to him, but he didn't hear it. His sight was blurry and he felt too dizzy to care. All he could care about was his breathing. Lucifer always told him that he should be grateful for breathing, if he was able to. He quickly understood what he meant, and in this moment he really was glad for all the air he could get.

"Thank you." he mumbled quietly, still out of breath and slightly coughing. He didn't mean to actually say it out loud, it was only meant to be a thought but it was like he couldn't control his body anymore.

At the sound of the gratitude in his brother's words, the older one shuddered in shock. He couldn't understand how Sam would be thankful for someone stopping to inflict pain on him, when he could just not have done that at all. Lucifer needed to stop his stupid little games, but he was probably even proud of Sam's words. He didn't care about the damage on his soul, that he had to carry around with him for the rest of his life. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

He wiped off his hand on his pants and clapped them once :"Are you having fun? Well because at least I am enjoying myself with this little foreplay!"

Dean was scared. Not about what would happen next, but about the pain his brother and friend has endured, and still has to. All for the sake of the world. People they don't know, even people they hate. Sam wanted to believe God would help him safe the world. Instead of God, it was the devil, wanting to help the darkness destroy the world and erase all humans. And now, Dean can't do nothing but stare at this destroyed figure laying on the ground, waiting for more to come. Even if he could speak, even if he had any words to reassure Sam that he would be alright and that it would be over soon, he wouldn't be able to hear him, through the pain and whimpers and screams filling the air.

When Lucifer didn't get an answer from neither of the brothers, he raised his hand and collected grace in them, pointing it in Sammy's direction. Sam already expectant started to curl up in ball, allthough nothing had hapened yet.

Right before he wanted to let go of his grace, a person appeared on the passage, his voice sounding familiar, yet strange.

"That's enough now Lucifer. Your grace isn't meant to harm humans. Neither are you."

 


	7. a bigger purpose

Dean knew this voice, he knew this person. He just couldn't remember whom it belonged to. The figure was still standing in one of the darker areas, so he couldn't see his face, but judging the shadow and it's voice, he would say it's a man. Lucifer though, seemed to recognize him. He let his grace dissapear back into his hands and dropped them to beside his stomach. If this wasn't the devil standing in front of him, he would think that he looked a bit frightened, but trying to cover it up to show how badass he is. But it was impossible that there was anyone in this world Satan would be scared of, wasn't it? 

Looking over to Sam, who was laying straight on the ground, breathing heavily, Dean figured he didn't even notice another person being there. He must have been glad there was something catching Lucifer's attention, so he didn't pay any more to him.

"Father...", Lucifer stated slowly, looking stunned.

At this the person stepped out of the dark and... Now, Dean was the one taken aback. A few meters away from him was standing a middle heighed man with dark hair and a short beard beginning to grow, in casual clothes.

A few meters away from there was standing a man, Dean knew by the name of Chuck Sherley. But Chuck died. That's why there were new Prophets. There could always be just one at a time and you can't just unprophet yourself. And even if Chuck didn't die, there was no way he could get into Hell on his own - letting alone wanting to - not thinking about getting anywhere near the cage Lucifer was imprisoned in. Also , why would Lucifer be scared about a(n ex) prophet? And why even would he call... And then Dean struck the idea.

"Father? As in your father? As in GOD?" Dean grumbled, turning around, eyeing the morning star unbelieving.

"Oh Dee... It took you so long to figure out this little puzzle of mine. I gave you two so many hints, I didn't think you would show up at my house again after the first time we met. And then when Castiel showed up, I thought this was it, an angel will recognize, my disguise is revealed, but it wasn't. Even the archangels weren't able to identify their own father. I have to say, I played very well." , Chuck said, his voice sounding slightly dissapointed, yet relieved.

Dean was just standing there, staring at the creature he once thought was just a human, writing down God's spoken words. But it turned out he was saying the words himself. He quietly chuckled to himself, he might have been right by saying he was god, all these years ago on their first meeting, not that he wasn't aware of it. _Yes, well played Chuck, very well played._

"So, you are just telling me now that you are God. Our God. After all these years. You watched all this, the apocalypse, the darkness getting freed, your son taking the lead. And you never thought about stopping any of this?"

Dean felt the anger within rise about such ignorance, such pure sadism. They didn't deserve this and he couldn't understand how he could just watch humans destroying themselves and not doing anything about it. In a twisted way, they were all his children after all, even though he never thought he would ever think of God as some kind of father.

God walked some steps towards Dean at those harsh words. But he didn't look angry or dissapointed. His expression was unreadable. "You won't believe me if I tell you, that all these things had to happen. There is a bigger purpose to all this. I created you humans with free will, unlike the angels, and even though some things need to happen, you are responsible for the small things. But you don't need to know any more for now. That's not what I'm here for. " Dean decided to let the topic drop, not wanting to provocate his creator any more.

He looked to Lucifer who was watching him carefully. Suddenly he was inside the cage, dangerously close to Lucifer and also to Sam who began to sit up at the new presence but not seeming to be aware of who it was next to him.

 


	8. Not a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try my best to upload the next chapters as fast as I can.

The man, Dean once knew as Chuck Shurley, got even closer to his child. Lucifer didn't know what he wanted to do or what he was here for after all those year but he was terrified of what might happen to him. Seeing his father again after billions of years was shocking. Even for the devil. God left him alone to rot in hell since the beginning of time, locked up in a cold cage with nothing to entertain him, more than himself. It was lonely and boring there - no, it was cruel. Being all alone in there with nothing to do, he often thought he'd go insane. But he didn't, and he never would. So since then he had a lot of time to think about revenge. He thought about what he would tell his father, and what he would do to him once he gets out of the cage. If he gets out. But when he got out, God was missing and he had better things to do than search God in a vessel, that is not truly his. So he had to find Sam first and convince him to say yes. And when Sam finally said yes, he didn't have any more time before he got kicked inside the cage again.

But now that God was standing right in front of him, he forgot about all those things he wanted to say. He forgot about the only thing keeping him sane. Revenge. His mind shut off and all thoughts about revenge suddenly vanished. In that moment he wasn't Lucifer, the devil, he was a small child, waiting for his father's punishment for breaking an expensive toy. He felt fathers gaze bore into his own powerful grace and he wanted nothing more than to curl into himself. but he wouldn't let that happen. Lucifer couldn't show weakness to the creator that made him feel so small back then. And especially not to the Winchesters, his victim.

God was now standing right in front of his fallen son. "Lucifer...", he started, looking dissapointed while looking directly into Satan's vessel's eyes, in a way that made him shudder and let his whole body freeze under his gaze.

Dean, still waiting outside the bars, could just stand there and watch the impossible seeming situation happen in front of him. He looked at God and Lucifer with fear but also with a glimpse of hope. He hoped that it would be over soon and that God would notice Sam's goodness and take him out of the cage because he didn't belong in there. Dean could just hope God was here for that. It was all he had left.

Chuck didn't let his eyes go off of Lucifer for a second. It was like he tried to read him. Lucifer though, seemed to have a hard time looking back into his father's eyes.

A sudden whimper escaped from Sam's direction that made Dean and Lucifer turn their heads in surprise of the unexpected sound. Dean looked over to him and saw the familiar look of confusion and pain written on his brother's face, who was sitting at the other end of the cage with his knees up to his chest. Dean wanted to go over to him to comfort at least a bit, but he didn't dare to move. Not with the most powerful being, just a few meters away.

"It's okay, Sammy. You'll be alright soon." he tried to reassure him, worry straining his voice.

With that Lucifer turned his back towards the hunters and faced his father again. All of a sudden God started making loud noises, Dean figured was enochian. It was the same glass breaking noise he heard when Castiel tried speaking to him, after he raised him from perdition, all those years ago.

He hated it. Why couldn't they discuss their family drama in a language the two hunters were able to understand, so they would know what was going on, too. And Dean really wanted to know what was going on, because he finally wanted to know if he would get his little brother back any time soon, or if he had to drag him out of there himself.

The conversation went on like this for a few more moments, alternating between God and Satan making weird noises, but not as loud as Castiel used to be. It didnt't seem like they were fighting or had an argument; it seemed like any other casual conversation between father and son. But that could just be Dean thinking it, because he didn't understand a word of what they were saying of course. Humans weren't meant to understand.

A few minutes later, Dean went around the cage to where Sam's back was leaned on. he walked slowly, trying to get Sam to notice him so he wouldn't startle him. But Sam wasn't aware of Dean moving towards him, so he walked further until he was behind Sam and careful laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but then recognized his brother and leaned in to the touch. He turned around to face his big brother. His eyes were red and Dean just wanted to hug him, but the prison bars prevented that from happening. Instead he leaned over to be closer to him brother and whispered: "Sam, do you know who that is?"

Sam turned around to look at Lucifer. But he noticed another creature standing next to him, suddenly aware of the noises they made the whole time without him noticing it.

"Chuck? Why- How did Chuck get in here?"

"That is not Chuck. Chuck never existed. It was always God." Dean tried to explain, but he couldn't believe his own words.


	9. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter to go and the story will be finished. I hope you liked it so far. Comments are welcomed.

It started as a normal day for Dean Winchesters. And now here he was. In hell. With his brother stuck in a cage with Lucifer, who was talking to God.

* * *

Sam looked at his brother with a stunned expression. Was he hallucinating or did Dean just say that Chuck, the prophet they had known since 8 years - and thought had already died - was God ? Or was Dean simply kidding him to lighten up his mood? He looked into Dean's eyes. His face was serious.

"You are kidding me, right?"

Dean raised ~~~~his eyebrows in response, that showed Sam he wasn't lying.

"But Lucifer told me he sent the visions and if God really wanted me to - "

"God didn't sent you the visions. Obviously Lucifer really did. I don't know what he is here for but he said something about that everything happened for a reason and shit. He has been talking to Lucifer for quiet a while now. I wish I'd know what this is all about."

The younger brother looked over to where Satan and his father were standing and listened careful to the noises they were making. To Dean it all sounded the same. Annoying. But Sam looked like he was trying to understand a foreign language. It was weird and he felt like he had to say something before he'd go insane, so he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say something, Sam quickly turned around and hushed him. He doubted that this day couhld get any weirder because his brother was actually listening to their conversation. The conversation between God and Satan. He wanted to ask why he listened to it and tell him that he won't be able to understand what they were saying because it was enochian but he didn't want to interrupt him any more, or Sam would hush him again.

"God is talking about humans. He tells him the good things about humanity. Lucifer isn't convinced and God is angry with him for still not learning his lesson after locking him up for so long.", Sam translated, keeping his voice low. Dean looked at him, shocked, not believing Sam could actually understand.

"You understand what they are saying? How and when did you... ?"

"Well, i was in hell before. Locked up with two archangels who only spoke to me in enochian. After a few years I started to understand them." As realization struck Dean, he blushed in guilt for not getting the clue any earlier.

But now it all made sense. After Castiel broke down Death's wall inside Sam's head, he noticed Sam taking long to respond to him or Bobby whenever they talked to him. He thought it was because of his hallucinations. They thought Hallucifer was distracting him, so he couldn't answer instantly or that he had problems hearing them through what Lucifer was telling him. But now Dean realized this wasn't the case. Sam could hear them perfectly fine most of the time. He could just not understand what they were saying right away, because he hadn't heard someone talk english in so long. He needed time to process the newly spoken words.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that." Dean said empathic, feeling sorry for the misery his baby brother had to endure.

But before Sam was able to answer, there was a sudden silence. The two creatures had stopped talking for good now. The two hunters turned around to see Chuck walking towards them. In habits Sam immediately backed off against the bars despite the feeling that God wouldn't hurt him. Dean saw him tensing and reached to grab his left hand that was supporting his bodyweight and Sam let him. God walked further toward them until he was right in front the younger hunter and then stopped. He smiled.

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean. I know this life has been pretty rough for you two, hasn't it? But remember that in the end everything is going to be alright. You won't have to worry about Lucifer anymore. He still doesn't like humans but I'll take him with me to heaven so I can watch out for him and maybe he'll learn to understand you one day." There was a pause and Dean or Sam would have answered by now if they weren't speechless. Stunned they waited for their creator to continue, but he stopped talking for a few minutes to look down at his children, not dropping his smile.

"I will take care of my sister, too so she won't harm any more of my children. And as seductive as it is, you should not get your hands on witchcraft again," he laughed, focussing on Sam, making him blush in shame. "I'm taking the book of the damned with me." He laid a hand on Sam's forehead and suddenly they were out of the cage next to Dean. Sam's wounds were healed.

God looked around, considering to say something and then decided to speak, "But you two don't belong here, in hell. I'll make sure that you will get a nice place reserved in heaven after death. Well, your final death of course. Stay out of trouble until then, and greet Castiel for me. He has been a good soldier for me."

The brothers looked at each other in disbelief of what God said the last minutes. They had so many questions they wanted to ask. So many questions they needed an answer to. But neither of them dared to speak. Not because they were scared, but because they were so relieved, they both felt like they couldn't form any words anymore. God seemed to forgive them for all of their mistakes and love them despite all the people and angels that died because of them.

Chuck took another step towards his creations. "I'm sorry for your suffering but some things have to happen to get to a result. But for now, enjoy your life. **You deserve peace**."

Dean and Sam looked around their surrounding.

They no longer were in hell.

They were in the bunker.

They were home.

 


	10. Everyone is happy and everything is fine

They stood in the middle of the library for a few moments to progress what just happened. Neither of them said a word. Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't have known what to say.

God had healed Sam's wounds and Dean was affected, too. Ever since he got back he felt... calm and happier than he has even been. It felt like there was an inner warmth,spreading through his body. Sam seemed to feel good,too but Dean couldn't be sure he really was. After all he just spent an amount of time with his worst fear alone. So the older one decided to ask the younger one.

"Hey, Sammy. How you feeling?", he tried to hide his concern by pushing the chair back and sitting down on it.

Sam pouted for a moment and seemed to consider the question "Yeah.. yeah. I'm fine now..", he said uncertain. Dean heard the doubt in his voice and raised his eyebrows, silently demanding his brother to tell the truth.

"I mean I wasn't in the cage. Can't blame me though," lowering his gaze to his hands he continued, "I really wasn't fine a few minutes ago but... but now I am." Sam looked up to meet Dean's eyes, proving he isn't lying. "I shouldn't be, but I am. I really am. I don't know why but I guess it has something to do with God. Actually i feel very good."

"I believe you. God has probably done something to our souls or whatever, because I know how you feel."

It still felt weird thinking about them standing right in front of God, talking to him. But on the other hand, what wasn't beyond weird in the life of Sam and Dean Winchester?

"I think we should tell Cas he can stop searching for a spell now." Dean just received a nod from Sam, considering he was still slightly taken aback by the recent events.

Castiel was probably still researching for a spell that could Sam get out of the cage. He couldn't know that God appeared, freed Sam and took Lucifer to heaven with him. The two hunters wouldn't believe that either, wouldn't they have participated in it, so how could an angel believe them, that spent millenia without his father and got told that God doesn't give a crap about them anymore. And now all of a sudden he decided to show up to his best friends and taking his rebellious son with him, while he was gone for two seconds? Yes, totally believable. Nonetheless, Dean folded his hands and began to pray, carefully choosing his words, so the angel wouldn't smite him right there and then.

_"Hey Cas. This may sound weird but you can stop searching now. Sam got out and we are in the bunker."_

Immediately there was a sound of wings and Castiel was standing in front of the two hunters, smiling wide at Sam. Slowly he walked towards Sam and embraced him in a long hug. A moment later he let go of Sam and backed off some steps, so he could have his privacy.

"I'm glad you made it out alive,Sam. But..." furrowing his eyebrows, he studied Sam head to toe "You were severly injured. Who healed you? Also why is both of your souls shining that bright? What - "

"Wowow, slow down a bit. This is confusing to all of us. Long story short: God visited hell, freed and healed Sam, told us he'd take care of Amara and take Lucifer with him to heaven."

Cas' face paled after hearing that the impossible finally happened. He, too took another chair and sat down. Running a hand through his face he looked at Dean again.

"You are being serious,right? Because it is my father we are talking about and I -"

"Of course Cas. We wouldn't lie to you about something like this. It is true. Do you remeber Chuck? The prophet?" Sam interjected, confusing the angel with this abrupt change of topic.

"Yes, I do but what has he to do with God?" realization struck the angel and he looked up dramatically "you mean.. Chuck is... wow I should have known. But why and how didn't I recognize my father?"

"Cas we don't know either. He didn't explain much. Oh but... He told us togreet you." Dean explained, smiling with the last part. "He said he is proud and that you have been a good soldier."

Castiel had the widest smile on his face, they had ever seen and seeing their friend so happy at those words, lit up the human's faces, too.

* * *

This day started with desperation, fear and pain, but ended as the probably best day of their life.

Castiel finally believed that he was good and that he hadn't dissapointed his father with his mistakes and acting up. Sam and Dean's soul got cleaned, no more flashbacks or nightmares. Sam wouldn't have to worry about the aftermath of his torture either and everything was fine. Finally they were happy and could laugh again, like normal people. Well, almost normal people because there were still monsters out there they needed to hunt. But these were normal hunts, like in the old days.

God held his promise and defeated Amara and took care of his son. Together with Lucifer he returned to heaven, so the angels could follow his lead again. He brang back Gabriel and Raphael. Gabriel then went to search the Winchesters, who explained everything to him. Sometimes he would visit them or Cas to check up on them once in a while. Especially Cas was glad that he had his brother back, and Sam started to build a deep friendship with the archangel.

 

Together they wouldn't have to be scared again. They knew, once they would die they'd go to heaven and meet each other again.

After all, **they deserve peace.**

 

_**The End** _


End file.
